MARVEL HIGH SCHOOL
by Felicigra
Summary: Loki Laufeyson nunca ha tenido nada bueno en su vida además de buenas notas ¿Cambiará esto cuando entre a una escuela... diferente? UA/Slash.
1. Casillero, salón

Continuando con mi larga tradición de empezar una nueva historia sin finalizar las que ya empece, escribo esta historia con moción de entretenerlos, animarlos y hacerlos reír un rato, espero que les guste. Va como regalo a cierta usuaria (**fujoshi!**), así que tiene cierto nivel de contenido slash, retorcido, algo estúpido e inexperto. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic contiene Slash, ósea de yaoi, ósea relación hombre con hombre. Si simplemente no te gusta este género (O SI ERES SAKURACC69 -.-), no leas.

**Disclaimer: **Stan lee es el gran creador y dios de todo el universo Marvel, incluso Odín se debe arrodillar ante su grandeza...! Yo no, por lo que no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí, solo soy dueña de la trama (es mía ladrones hijos de...). DC tampoco es mío, y como mi conocimiento sobre esta empresa es mínimo (solo leí V de Vendetta y ese no cuenta), no esperen que caracterice a los personajes correctamente (el disclaimer más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida).

* * *

**MARVEL ****HIGH** SCHOOL

_PARTE 1: El chico nuevo._

**Capítulo 1: Casillero, salón.**

**CASILLERO.**

Loki estaba jodido. J-O-D-I-D-O.

Otro año distinto, en una escuela distinta, con gente distinta, maestros distintos, comida distinta y el mismo Loki de 16 años en un año más adelante de lo que debería estar. Trataba, en vano, de convencerse que la escuela nueva era completamente distinta al orfanato en el que creció. Frío, oscuro, con niños envidiosos, crueles y algo molestos; el orfanato donde Loki fue criado estaba tan por debajo de todos los demás, que nadie diría que un niño superdotado como él salió de allí.

Las gotas de lluvia inundaban las canaletas de las ventanas, Loki seguía de pie, frente a su casillero, con el libro de química en el brazo y viendo el libro de matemáticas con una rabia inexplicable. Estaba solo en un pasillo desierto, los murmullos de los estudiantes en sus salones lo aturdían en una manera inconsciente. La oscuridad del pasillo contrastaba con la claridad de las luces que se escapaban de las aulas. Odiaba esa nueva escuela, no tenía razones, pero la odiaba. Odiaba todo, sus compañeros que no conocía, la pintura de las paredes, los maestros que lo halagarían, el olor a piso limpio, la maldita pintura roja del casillero.

Pero no podía perder la calma, se dijo, la escuela no estaba tan mal, al menos no era un internado, se convencía, era una escuela especializada no un reclusorio.

-¡A la mierda! -azotó la puertecilla. "POM"... "POM"

Escuchó exactamente el mismo sonido y giró su cabeza a la derecha, bueno, al menos había cambios este año. Primer cambio: había un chico (o chica) mirándole... un chico, rubio, alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules brillante.

-_Ese tipo es enorme... _-pensó Loki algo confundido-. _Ay, no..._

El joven, que se veía mayor que él, comenzó a acercarse con paso saltarín y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Segundo cambio: alguien quería acercársele.

-¡Hola! Soy Thor, Thor Odinson.

Tercer cambio: alguien quería hablar con él... ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando al mundo?

-Eh... buenos días.. supongo... soy Loki, Loki Laufeyson _'Joder, este tipo es ENORME'_

_-_¡Ah! -exclamó-. ¡Eres el nuevo!

-Sí... _'¿Cómo sabe de mí?'_

_-_Genial -dijo Thor-. ¿Vas a Química cierto?

-¿Cómo...?

-Llevas el mismo libro que yo y da la casualidad que me dirijo hacia allá -señaló Thor-. ¿Te acompaño?

El mundo se puso de cabeza, una explicación razonable para Loki, que asentía y decía un 'Supongo... gracias' La campana sonó con fuerza.

-¡Llegaremos tarde!

De inmediato el rubio lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por los pasillos, riendo a carcajadas, asustando al pobre chico nuevo. La lluvia aumentó en ese momento, casi como una tormenta, los pasos era lo único que se escuchaba. Loki logro escuchar un (Munroe* debe querer evitar gimnasia) .

Loki freno bruscamente cuando Thor empujó una puerta con violencia.

**SALÓN.**

-¡No he llegado tarde! -anunció. Por su parte Loki seguía cegado por la luz.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo y Loki pudo distinguir a un hombre algo mayor.

-No, claro que no -dijo el hombre mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Thor-. Thor-ci-do...

Los chicos de las mesas estallaron en carcajadas. Loki miró en la pizarra: clase 3A, los chicos con los que compartiría casi todas las clases.

-¡Buena Selvig-dad! -dijo un chico casi rubio junto a una pelirroja.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a Loki.

-Loki Laufeyson -dijo Thor, los demás de la clase se le quedaron mirando a Loki.

-Un... gusto...

-Ay, que tierno -dijo sarcásticamente una chica de cabello negro. Loki frunció el ceño y Thor lo llevó hasta un asiento en forma al otro lado del salón. Estaba organizado en U, conformado por tres mesas largas. Thor sentó a Loki en la mesa junto a la pared trasera.

-Bueno chicos, como les iba diciendo, la escuela implementó ciertos cambios este año, por lo que en este clase también los habrá...

-¿Como que los cuatro mosqueteros ya no verán química juntos? -dijo un chico de color.

-Sí -dijo Selvig-. Y...

-Selvig-dad -dijo un chico con lentes modernos-. ALGUNOS (mirando a Loki) No te conocen, preséntate.

-Muy gracioso, Tony -dijo el profesor-. Mi nombre es Eric Selvig y soy el profesor de "Ecología" (lo dijo entre comillas) de preparatoria, de Química de secundaria y...

-¡Espera! -gritó una castaña junto a Thor-. ¿Cómo que de secundaria?

Un revuelo se armó rápidamente en el salón, Loki no comprendía muy bien.

-Ese era uno de los anuncios.. chicos -el maestro suspiró-. Ya no seré su profesor de Ciencias este año.

-¿¡Por qué!? -gritó un pelinegro.

-Bucky, la escuela exige más niveles conforme avanza el grado.

-Entonces -concluyó una pelinegra con lentes-. ¿Nosotros también...nos iremos?

-Bueno... no todos.

El salón se agitó de nuevo, Thor le susurró a Loki que el examen final del año pasado había sido más complicado que todos los anteriores y que él había estudiado mucho y aún así le pareció difícil. Entonces Loki entendió que mucho debieron relajarse y que alguno lo habrían pasado, él mismo recordó que su examen de admisión era complicado y le habían dicho que ese era el examen final de los chicos penúltimo grado.

Selvig tomó un sobre de la mesa.

-La lista está aquí, lo leeré... y los que no estén en ella se irán conmigo...

Todos, menos Loki, tragaron grueso. Permanecieron en silencio.

-La lista está según el puntaje que sacó cada uno -dijo.

Loki se encogió, deseando que algo pasara y que no lo dijeran de primero

-Primero... Bruce Banner.

-¡No! ¿En serio? ¡Que sorpresa! -gritó Tony, todos rieron. Loki se asustó ¿Él no era el primero? ¿Quién era Banner? Le parecía conocido ese apellido. Logro verlo: era como de su edad, el tal Tony igual.

-Segundo... Tony, pasaste -sonrió el hombre, Loki se quedó pasmado-. Anthony Stark: 9,99 en tu examen. Bruce, lo olvidé: 10, perfecto.

Entonces lo recordó: Bruce Banner y Tony Stark, los ganadores del Concurso Nacional de Ciencias y Tecnología al crear una inteligencia artificial con libre albedrío.

-Era de esperarse -fanfarroneó Tony.

-Tercero, Loki Laufeyson: 9,89 felicitaciones...

Aunque no quedo de primero las miradas se dirigieron al chico con curiosidad, haciéndole sonrojar.

-Jarvis Roggers, cuarto -un chico rubio con ojos grises y mirada perdida, asintió.

-Jane Selvig... hija, nos separaremos este año -Loki vio a la castaña fruncir el ceño.

-Natasha Romanoff -dijo. La chica pelirroja, con ropa negra ajustada, sonrió de de medio lado.

-Lo hiciste bien, alégrate -le dijo el rubio, con una mirada algo... ¿Triste?

-Virginia Popps... ¡Felicidades Pepper!

La chica pelinaranja alzó los brazos en señal de victoria y Stark la abrazó gritando '¡Mi prima-asistente continua!, damas y caballeros'

-James Rhodes, buena esa chico -el muchacho sonrió y las chocó con Stark.

Thor se removió en su asiento, nervioso e impaciente, Loki le sonrió buscando darle aliento, pero de inmediato reaccionó, él no era así.

-¡Steve Roggers! -gritó Selvig, asustando a Loki-. ¡Bravo!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a darle palmadas y revoltijos de cabello a un rubio. Jane le explicó a Loki.

-Estuvo en coma siete meses, estudio mucho para ponerse al día...

-Bueno -prosiguió Selvig-. Clint... ¿Clint Barton?

Loki quería saber porque Tony había un soltado un '¿Qué carajos?' e iba preguntarlo.

-¡Oh sí! -gritó el chico rubio de mirada triste de antes mientras se subía a la mesa- ¡Toma esa Furry!

Loki lo comprendió y se dio cuenta de que Natasha estaba sonriendo.

-Ok, ya, ya... em... ¡Sif! Cariño, felicitaciones, Sif Selvig -dijo el maestro.

La chica pelinegra sarcástica las chocó con unos chicos de aspecto medieval y con Thor.

-Y por último... -Tony hizo un redoble de tambores- Thor Odinson.

El chico sonrió por unos instantes, pero Loki notó que todo el salón se quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

-Yo... -una chica titubeó-. Yo... no ¿Yo no pasé?

-Darcy, no importa -dijo Selvig-. Tu nota fue de 7, una de las más altas...

-No, no... no importa -la chica de lentes tomó sus cosas y salió de clase.

Varios hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes despedirse, claro. Loki tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Por qué esa chica...?

-Esa chica -dijo Thor-. Era Darcy Selvig.

* * *

N/A: Munroe: Storm (X-MEN)

¿Qué les parece? ¡Dejen un comentario!


	2. Mesa

¡He vuelto! ¡Regresé de mi tumba para traerles yaoi en proceso! ¡Bwajajaja! *Cof* Hehe, en fin, solo quería aprovechar este pequeño pedacito de mi historia para darles las gracias por sus reviews y también por la aceptación tan inmediata, son los mejores :D

Otra cosa: el yaoi se vera conforme la historia avance, es algo fuerte en algunas partes, lo advertir{e y si es necesario cambiaré a M.

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic contiene Slash, ósea de yaoi, ósea relación hombre con hombre. Si simplemente no te gusta este género (O SI ERES SAKURACC69 -.-), no leas.

**Disclaimer:** Un hombre con tanta vigor, imaginación e historia como Stan Lee merece que se le de el crédito por esta gran obra. jack Kirby nunca se quedará atrás ¡Hurra por ambos!

* * *

**MARVEL ****HIGH** SCHOOL

_PARTE 1: El chico nuevo._

**Capítulo 2: Mesa.**

Loki Laufeyson estaba aprendiendo algo, y tenía que admitirlo.

-Luego nos vemos -dijo Bucky.

-Adiós amigo -dijo Steve sonriendo-. Salúdame a Peggy...

_'Peggy debe ser amiga de ambos...'_

-Nos vemos en el receso Bruce, llamaré a mamá y papá para que sepan que pasaste...

-Ok -dijo Bruce-. Salúdalos... se me hace raro que no pasaras Betty...

_'Hermanos, o primos, definitivamente familia...'_

-Me resulta increíble que tú no...

-Todo estaba planeado, Pepper. Furry no deja nada al azar...

-Como sea, María -dijo Pepper abrazándola-. Salúdame a Phil.

_'Amigas de la infancia...'_

-En lengua nos vemos -dijo Tony-. No te vayas a hacer el vago, Happy...

-Claro que... no, supongo...

_'Amigos de la infancia...'_

-¿Arte? -escuchó decir a Sif.

-Por su puesto- dijeron tres chicos enormes haciendo un circulo y poniendo sus manos en el centro, Thor se les unió y gritaron a todo pulmón algo que sonaba nórdico..

_'Amigos de... los párvulos...'_

Loki continuó con su minuciosa observación de su entorno, ya se había encontrado con algunas personas extrañas a lo largo de su vida, pero estas tenían algo más. Ninguna lo estaba mirando como si fuera un bicho raro. Varios se despidieron y Loki se pudo fijar en una persona aún sentada en la mesa, tranquila.

_'El hermano de... Steve Rogers. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Jar...'_

-Hey, Javs -escuchó decir a Stark-. Vamos, quita esa cara de tonto y despídete de los demás. Haz vida social, por el amor de...

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana en "Ecología" -dijo el profesor Eric mientras salia con el resto de la clase-. Y un último consejo: tengan cuidado.

_'¿Ah?'_

El silencio reino de nuevo en la clase. A Loki ya comenzaba a incomodarle eso, todos estaban parados, en grupos pero mirándose con empatía. Era como si todos hablaran telepáticamente, excluyéndolo. Como siempre.

-¡Oh! ¡vamos! -gritó Tony, con su teléfono en la mano-. ¡Que mierda!

Todos comenzaron a ubicarse nuevamente. Sentados por aquí y por allá.

-¿Qué sucede Tony? -Pepper se acercó con preocupación. Los demás lo miraron con cierto temor.

-Pues que el maldito de Parker* -dijo escupiendo el que nuestro nuevo maestro es...

Los cristales de la puerta vibraron cuando esta se azotó contra la pared.

-Cuando YO entré -gritó-. TODOS se levantan.

De inmediato todo el mundo lo hizo. Tony ya estaba de pie, así que no se quejó.

-Mirada al frente, mi nombre es Norman Osborn*, seré su maestro de Química, Biología y Física...

El grupo trago grueso y Loki se mentalizo algo parecido a un suicidio masivo...

-Espero un rendimiento académico más que excelente, por ello desde ahora deberán organizarse en grupos...

Las miradas comenzaron a revolotear y Loki se sintió en pánico ¿de nuevo grupos? El chico ignoraba que una mirada azul buscaba la suya.

-Grupos que YO elegiré.

Los gritos llegaron como una oleada. Oleada que fue bruscamente detenida.

-¿SE ATREVEN A CUESTIONAR MI MÉTODO? ¡ORGANICEN ESAS 3 MESAS Y TODOS AL FONDO!

Loki solo reaccionó cuando Thor le dijo que se moviera hacia la pared. Los chicos movieron las mesas de manera que todas estaban horizontales*.

-Para comenzar, debo aclararles que no creo en esa tontería de que los revoltosos vayan adelante, solo interrumpen la clase.

Loki pensó que era verdad, después de todo a sus antiguos maestro non les había servido de nada el poner a sus compañeros al frente.

-Primera mesa, Banner. Toma una silla, extremo derecho de la mesa.

-¿Derecho para mí? -dijo Bruce, distraído tomando la silla.

-Por supuesto que a su derecha, señor Banner. RÁPIDO.

Thor frunció el ceño mientras que Loki lo observaba mascullar "Ojalá estuviera aquí Banner..."

-¿Ah?

-Lo siento -dijo Thor aclarando-. El otro Banner, el hermano mayor de Bruce.

-Rogers Jarvis, junto a Banner. Stark, junto a Rogers.

Thor sonrió, Loki seguía mirándole (cosas que lo tenía extrañado), y escuchó como Tony canturreaba algo que sonaba como "Science Friends, Science Boyfriends, Science Friends..."

-Laufeyson, junto a Stark.

Algo le decía a Loki que aquello iba a ser algo entre lo incómodo e interesante. Mientras lo discutía en su mente y se iba a su mesa, sintió como una mano le detenía por un hombro. La barbilla de Thor le rozo la mandíbula.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

No supo como logró llegar a su sitio, escuchando de lejos los siguientes nombres.

¿Por qué Thor deseaba verlo más tarde?

Algo le perturbó aún más: ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? ¿Por qué le había abrumado?

-Siguiente mesa: Selvig Jane, Rhodes, Romanoff y Popps.

Clint parecía algo decepcionado y Loki se distrajo un momento en mirar su rostro de abandono al irse Natasha. La sensación en la mandíbula volvió y se decidió a no pensar más en eso.

-Última mesa: Rogers Steve, Odinson, Selvig Sif y Selv...

El profesor pareció entrar en un estado de shock momentáneo.

-No está Darcy... ¿Barton?

-Sí, señor -dijo con autosuficiencia, ubicándose junto a Sif.

-¿Es una broma de mal gusto? Le advierto que le puede costar muy caro a usted y a su compañera...

-No lo es -dijo Tony-. De verdad, Legolas pasó limpiamente.

Todos reprimieron una pequeña risa. Loki reconoció el apodo más no entendió el significado. Legolas era un reconocido arquero, estudiante actual de la Tolkien University, una de las universidades a las que aspiraba.

-Así sera la ubicación para todas mis clases y no hay excusas. Saque sus libros y ábranlos en la página 10.

Loki abría su libro cuando escucho un susurró de Tony _"El horror..."_

Después de dos horas interminables, los chicos salieron de clase. El joven Laufeyson estaba bastante sorprendido de que un maestro le hubiera dejado tarea el primer día. También de él... Thor era muy amable, cosa que le parecía bastante difícil de creer.

-¡JARVIS!

El grito de Stark lo interrumpió.

-Hey, Javs. -Tony le pasó un montón de cosas-. Carga mis libros.

-¿Stark y Rogers al menos son amigos? -dijo Loki con fastidio, por más ingenioso, sarcástico o inteligente que fuera Stark. No le agradaban los abusivos.

Thor y las hermanas Selvig giraron a ver a qué se refería Loki. Jarvis tomaba los libros de Stark con una tímida sonrisa y se ponía tras él como un guardaespaldas.

-Hasta donde yo sé -dijo Jane-. Jarvis vive en frente de la casa de Stark.

-No.. -dijo Sif-. Steve, su hermano, vive en los suburbios y Stark en la parte que sobrepasa lo alto...

-¡Hey! ¡Capi! -llamó Thor, el chico rubio se acercó-. Tú hermano y Stark...

Steve abrió muchos los ojos, Loki lo notó, pero luego se relajo y comprendió.

-Ah, sí -dijo viendo a Tony con su monólogo-. Jarvis vive con Tony.

-¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuando?

-Dos años... creo. Son amigos desde pequeños y ustedes saben que a Stark lo mata no tener alguien con quién presumirse a sí mismo.

Los demás asintieron mientras el menor arqueaba una ceja.

-Vivir solo debe ser aburrido -dijo Sif.

-¿Solo? -cuestionó Loki.

-La madre de Stark murió hace unos años -dijo Steve.

-Su padre vive en New York -explicó Jane-. Vaya, yo pensé que al menos tendría a Pepper...

-No -dijo Steve-. Ella vive cerca, pero creo que piensa mudarse con ellos...

Loki no escuchó el resto de la conversación, estaba ocupado pensando en el chico que había pasado por su lado casi tirándolo al suelo. Que gritaba halagos hacía sí mismo y empujaba también a quién llevaba sus cosas y a su amigo de lentes con contextura delgada.

_'Yo... ¿Soy como él? No, yo no soy millonario, ni egocéntrico, ni mucho menos abusivo. Yo no conocí a mis padres... él sí'_

Pero algo le decía que, en el fondo, Stark se sentía igual de solo que él.

Eso era extraño.

* * *

N/A:

Parker. sí, Peter Parker.

Norman Osborn: Duende Verde, Spiderman.

Mesas:

|-2-| |-3-|

...-|-1-|-

-PIZARRA-


	3. El Tour de Thor

Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Espero que excelente. Traigo otro capítulo... quería aclarar, por si no lo he hecho, que este slash es bastante progresivo en algunas parejas. Primero serán amigos, pero la relación siempre avanza. En respuesta a algún comentario por ahí... Sí, yo también amo a Clint y a Natasha XD

**Disclaimer: Marvel no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto... ¿O sí?**

* * *

**MARVEL HIGH SCHOOL**

Parte 1: El chico nuevo.

**Capítulo 3: El _Tour _de Thor.**

-Oye, Loki -dijo Thor, bastante cerca, haciendo que Loki se sobresaltara.

-¿Eh... Sí?

-Bueno... eres nuevo y pues... emmm...

-Dilo de una vez -dijo Loki perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a conocer la escuela?

_'¿En serio? ¿Esta situación podía ser mas cliché?'_

Y Loki solo lo pensó y no lo dijo, el porque estaba entre el no arruinar la posible primera amistad que jamás tendría, y el hecho de que los ojos azules de Thor estaban demasiado brillantes en ese momento ¿Quién puede pensar así?

-Ah... claro, por supuesto.

-Que bien...

Loki se giro a escuchar una risita proveniente de las hermanas Selvig y la mirada reprobatoria de Rogers hacia ellas.

-¿Qué? -exigió saber Loki.

-Esto parece una escena de una cursi película de Disney para adolescentes, en serio. -terminó por decir Jane.

-Mejor nosotros los dejamos solos -dijo Sif empujando a los otros dos-. No hay que interrumpir a los enamorados cuando se están conociendo...

Loki se preguntó, con vergüenza, si estaría tan sonrojado como creía estarlo y también el porque no se había propiamente enojado, sino avergonzado.

Thor tan solo reía con los otros.

-Sif, deja de molestarnos y vete a almorzar. -le dijo Thor antes de tomar a Loki de la mano y llevárselo de allí.

_'¿Es costumbre de aquí invadir el espacio vital de las personas?' _pensó Loki recordando a Tony y a sus golpes, a Sif con sus abrazos, a Rogers recibiendo palmadas, y a Thor que desde que se conocieron tenía la maní de jalarlo a todas partes.

Aunque de alguna manera no era desagradable que le estuviera sosteniendo la mano, quién pensaría que sus manos fueran tan cálidas, comparadas con las suyas, tan frías...

_'¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?'_

Loki dejo que su mente divagara entre las tantas cosas que Thor le iba enseñando. Esa escuela era definitivamente más grande de lo que pensaba. Diferentes tipos de canchas deportivas, tres piscinas, facultades de arte, literatura, informática y ciencias; una biblioteca ENORME y, en vez una sala en común, cada maestro tenía una oficina individual y algunos incluso tenía asistentes.

-Te tienes que cuidar de los problemas -dijo Thor-. Los castigos son horribles, debes limpiar varios salones.

Un hombre canoso con lentes de sol paso por el corredor con un aire sonriente.

-¡Hey! -gritó Thor, interrumpiendo su explicación. El hombre canoso chocó los cinco con Thor- ¡Te ves bien, Stan!

-¡No tanto como mi deportista favorito! ¡Sigue así!

-¡Mutantes! -gritó Thor de un momento a otro, asustando a Loki.

-¡Mutantes! -gritó el hombre, siguiendo con su camino.

-¿Mutantes?

-¡Mutantes! Ha, lo siento -dijo Thor-. Así nos hacemos llamar... nuestro equipo siempre vence a los "Extraterrestres"

-¿Quienes? -Loki estaba bastante confundido. Jamás había sabido de ninguna escuela con tales equipos.

-Los de DC, son de otra escuela... -explicó Thor.

-Ah... claro... ¿Quién era ese hombre? -preguntó Loki.

-El director, Stan Lee.

Loki cayo en cuenta _'¿Ese era el director? Staley... Martin Lieber por lo que recuerdo...'_

_-_Es el mejor director, si me lo preguntas... hey, mira, allí está el profesor X...

-¡EL PROFESOR CHARLES XAVIER! -gritó Loki, aferrándose a un brazo de Thor con fuerza-. ¡Es el hombre con más doctorados en el mundo!

-Has escuchado de mí, Loki Laufeyson. -dijo el hombre castaño de ojos azules, acercándose.

_'¡Sabe mi nombre!'_

-Sí lo sé -Charles tomó algo del café que tenía en la mano-. Pero era agobiante, tan solo tengo 26*... así que vine aquí en nombre de la amistad que tengo con las personas que trabajan.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritó Loki- ¿Por qué?

-Un favor a mi querido amigo Stan, la psicología me encanta de todas maneras...

-El profesor es experto en eso. -dijo Thor-. A veces parece que estuviera en tu cabeza... es aterrador ¡Incluso supo tu nombre!

Loki no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ellos porque otro hombre llego a a hablar con Charles. El chico de cabellos negros pudo apreciar en primera fila como el ego de su ídolo se desinflaba en un santiamén.

-Thor, niño nuevo. -saludó el hombre, Loki se ofendió un poco por el "niño"-. Charles, necesito que vengas a mi oficina.

-C...cla... - el castaño trago grueso-. Claro que sí profesor Lens..

-Eric, Charles, dime Eric. -dijo quitándole su café de las manos y tomando un sorbo-. Vamos.

Loki arqueó una ceja cuando el profesor se sonrojó. Thor comenzó a reírse.

-Al profesor X le gusta el profesor "magneto", como puedes ver... -señaló a ambos-. Parece que es mutuo... pero no han dado el primer paso...

Loki asintió, un poco cohibido Thor continuó con algunas anécdotas de la impresionante tensión sexual que había entre los dos hombres.

-Pero quién te las puede narrar mejor es Mystique...

-Ahora no Thor -decía una mujer sosteniendo un par de binoculares.- Eric y Charles están solos en la oficina y llevo esperando esto 8 años...

-Seguirás esperando, Raven -djio otra mujer-. Son un par de cobardes...

-Ella es la profesora Emma Frost, sale con el hermano del profesor Osborn... -Thor le susurró- Y tiene un pésimo sentido del humor...

-¿Quieren callarse? -dijo Raven-. Se están acercando... maldición, solo estaban leyendo algo...

Loki se pregunto en algún momento si de verdad esto estaba ocurriendo o solo era algún tipo de sueño bizarro y él continuaba en sus cama. Cosa que, en el fondo, lo haría sentir un poco decepcionado, aunque no sabía el porqué.

-Thor... no deberías estar aquí.

-Él es el enfermero... Henry McCoy, es un doctor o algo así...

Thor no dejo que Loki diera de nuevo un gritó de fanática loca, al reconocer al joven científico, y continuó llevándolo hasta un salón fuera de un teatro.

-Y este, es nuestro salón de artes... -dijo Thor abriendo la puerta-. Y él es nuestro profesor de artes, el maestro Logan.

* * *

N/A:

En esta historia tomare a los personajes de X-men Primera generación y a algunos de las nuevas.


	4. El arte, el dulce arte

Holaaaaaa y perdón XD me demoré demasiado en actualizar este fic, en mi defensa diré que apenas y he actualizado los otros... y que he estado un poco enferma. Bueno, aquí les va.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece, si así fuera tendría una mejor computadora a la que no se le caeria el Internet a cada rato :p

* * *

**MARVEL HIGH SCHOOL**

Parte 1: El chico nuevo.

**Capítulo 4: El arte, el dulce arte.**

-¿Logan?

-Sí, sí, mucho gusto, buen año a todos espero que no reprueben, dibujen, blablabla...

El hombre se arrojó a la silla de su escritorio, dentro de un gran (realmente ENORME) salón de clase repleto de chicos gritando y riéndose.

-Arte -dijo Thor a Loki, aspirando el olor a crayolas, pinturas y lápices-. La clase favorita y electiva por excelencia.

Loki tenía de repente un tic en el ojo ¿Qué esta escuela no era diferente? ¿Por qué le recordaba tanto a sus antiguas escuelas? La gritería, las risas, los golpes, el abarrotamiento... entonces sopeo las palabras de Thor: "La clase favorita y electiva por excelencia"

_'Joder... ¿Todo último año está en esta clase?_

Thor entonces vio que el nuevo se había dado cuenta de la situación, había descubierto uno de los tantos lugares secretos de Marvel para relajarse. Loki, un lindo nombre, pensó. Recordó que al escucharlo se le vino a la mente el día en el que le preguntó a sus padres por que le habían puesto Thor. Y luego recordó cuando sus mejores amigos hicieron lo mismo. Todos tenían algo en común, pensó.

Y mientras pensaba iba guiando a Loki por entre la multitud, hasta el fondo del salón, donde les esperaba un gran grupo.

En toda su vida Loki jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver a tanta gente diferente reunida, de todos los colores y tamaños. Había desde una chica morena con el cabello blanco, hasta un chico ciego, pasando por un chico con una especie de lentes de sol.

Llegaron a su destino: Stark, Banner, Romanoff, Barton, ambos Roggers, las tres Selvig (Darcy parecía más animada) y varios chicos que Loki había visto en la primera clase.

-¡Thor! -se saludaron todos. Sif le dirigió a Loki una mirada interrogativa que le hizo sonrojar sin razón.

Una chica castaña con un mechón blanco en el cabello se acercó y les estregó una especie de cartulinas.

-El tema es "Mi futuro, mi ambición" parte del proyecto de vida del departamento de ética.- dijo repartiéndolas con una sonrisa.

-Hey Rogue -dijo Stark. La sonrisa en los labios de la chica se transformo en una fina linea-. Dile a tu tío que me pase lo de hoy, tengo flojera de lunes...

-Stark -el tono que uso la chica le hizo dar a Loki un escalofrío-. Si quieres dibuja tu estúpida mansión o alguno de tus autos... hasta un puto corazón con tu nombre en él, pero deja de reprobar artes. Eres el único que lo hace ¿sabias?

Loki arqueó una ceja en señal de burla ¿El gran Tony Stark reprobaba arte?; mientras, los otros no reprimían sus risas.

-Vamos, Anne Marie, no te portes...

El fuerte sonido del puño contra la mesa hizo que Tony se callara unos segundos.

-Escucha bien, Edward. -resalto cada sílaba. Loki abrió mucho los ojos-. Ni mi tío, ni yo tenemos tiempo para hacer tu maldito papeleo, así que te tragas tu "flojera de lunes" o yo te la meto por donde solo Roggers ha metido algo.

Mientras a Loki se le caía la mandíbula al piso, algunos daban toses de disimulo y uno que otro se cubría el rostro. Los hermanos Roggers desviaron la mirada de todos y Tony miró desafiante a la chica, sin decir nada.

-Dame la maldita cartulina, Anne.

-Vuelves a llamarme de esa manera y buscas tus cosas en el basurero.

-Ya, ya. Rogue. Tú no me digas más Edward y quedamos a mano.

La chica le dio la cartulina de mala gana y se fue. NO sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a todos los demás.

El tic en el ojo volvió. Thor sonrió mientras los otros recobraban la compostura, Loki se veía realmente adorable cuando se confundía.

_'Todos en este lugar están locos...'_

-Y esa -dijo Thor-. Era Anne Marie, la hermana adoptiva del profesor Logan. Era huérfana y él la adoptó o algo así...

-Algunos dicen que se escapó de casa -dijo Jane, sacando sus lápices-. Su nombre es Rogue.

-¿Por qué entonces Anne Marie? -cuestionó Loki. Jane iba a decir algo cuando "Pepper" intervino.

-Porque Tony tiene una curiosidad completamente salida de la decencia y usó sus influencias para investigarla. Anne Marie es su nombre real.

-Solo quería saber más de nuestra querida... asistente de arte ¿Es tan inmoral?

Esto le pareció completamente salido del concepto moral a Loki, que tuvo que dedicarle una mirada de asco al heredero millonario. Pero entonces algo en la frase de la otra le hizo pensar y su propia curiosidad salió.

-¿Ella estudia aquí?

-No -dijo Sif, hablando de repente-. Al parecer no hizo algunos años de la primaria y se especializó en cursos sobre arte.

-Es algo así como la asistente del maestro -dijo Bruce-. Solo que con más obligaciones, como calificaciones, clases, tutorias...

-Osea... -Loki lo proceso todo-. El maestro no hace nada y ella es quién da la clase.

-Exacto -dijo Sif-. Aprendes rápido chico ¿Eres un niño superdotado como los raritos de Stark y Banner?

-Hey, estamos aquí... -dijeron los mencionados.

-Sí -dijo Loki, no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

-Cool...

-Natasha también es superdotada -dijo Clint, ésta lo fulminó con la mirada-. Cumple los 16 apenas este año.

Los demás parecieron sorprendidos y Tony escupió su late (sí, un late).

-¡Los dulces 16 de nuestra pequeñas! -gritó, intentando abalanzarse sobre ella, varios lo detuvieron-. ¡Eres casi la menor de último curso!

-¿casi? -preguntó Loki, sosprendido. Thor se acercó para explicarle.Y tal vez, pensó Loki, se acercó demasiado, por que el aire se e estaba agotando.

-La menor es Peterson, pero ella no vino hoy...

La puerta del salón se abrió de un golpe.

-¡Ya llegué! -gritó.

-O sí... -dijo Thor-. Ya llegó...

Loki giró su cabeza con dramatismo, hasta que su mirada su topo con una niña. UNA NIÑA.

-Tiene 14 -dijo Steve, saliendo de su mutismo.

La niña tenía los ojos negros al igual que su cabello corto, con dos mechones colgando a cada lado de su cabeza*, tenía... cierta particularidad que Loki notó al instante.

-Algo me dice que puedo adivinar su color favorito...

Los demás soltaron risitas. Hasta que miraron bien a la niña que se acercaba al escritorio del maestro.

-Buenos días Wolverine -dijo la chica con una sonrisa INMENSA, acomodando su chaqueta color rojo, sobre su camisa roja dentro de una falda roja, con botas color rojo y unos calcetines azul brillante.

-Buenos días, Xcarett -murmuró el hombre mientras "fingía" dormir.

Loki estaba apunto de decir algo sobre el maestro cuando notó que su grupo tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro.

-¿Qué mierda tiene Reed? -dijo Tony, resaltando el apodo-. ¡Es LUNES!

-Storm -se escuchó decir a un chico de lentes, que señalaba a una chica con cabello blanco-. No quiere ver gimnasia hoy, pronostico una tormenta, pero solo por su hora, la que comparte con Reed.

-Puta suertuda -maldijo Sif-. Gracias Parker.

-OK... y siganme en twitter. -dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Ese era...

-Spiderman -dijo Tony, los demás bufaron.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre está en la red -dijo Natasha, mostrando su teléfono a Loki.

-'El blog de Spiderman' -leyó-. 'Las ultimas noticias de tus estrellas estudiantiles. Deja una entrada y te diré lo que quieras saber...' ¿es alguna especie de adivino?

-No, solo es un chismoso con una conexión de datos envidiable. -dijo Barton, terminando su trabajo primero que los demás-. Miren y admiren ¿No es lo más hermoso y perfecto que jamás hayan visto en todas sus miserables vidas?

-Eh... Clint -dijo Natasha, quitándole el trabajo a su compañero-. Creo, y digo creo, que los... unicornios rosas invisibles, que pelean contra piratas con balsas hechas de flechas... son...

-¿Sí?

-Son...

-¿Siiiiii?

-Son...

Hasta Loki tenia que admitir que la cara de perrito de Barton era suficiente para detener un comentario por parte de la pelirroja, pero aun así quería saber lo que diría.

-Son extrañamente... -dijo- Eh... ¿Buenos?

El chico se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, tirándola de la silla.

-¡NAT! ¡GRACIAS! ¡ERES LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO!

El salón entero estalló en carcajadas mientras una sonrojada (la mayor causa de las risas) Natasha trataba de quitarse a Barton de encima, y dejar de reírse.

Al pelinegro ya le dolía el estómago de la risa y Thor le dirigió una mirada brillante. Loki le preguntó con una mirada.

-Es bueno verte reír.

-Y a ti.

* * *

N/A: Para imaginarse a Xcarett, les recomiendo buscar a "Ramona Flowers" y cambiar el color de cabello a negro.

Para responder a uno de los comentarios

Darkmoon: primero, gracias por comentar :) pues el fic en sí busca tener más parejas de temática homosexual que de ningún otro tipo, pero, aún así, habrá parejas heterosexuales y se mencionaran bastante a menudo, bastante crack ya que no soy una fan del canonn y después de todo es mi imaginación...

No, no hago bashing... ni siquiera sabía que era eso o.o, también me molesta el que algunas simplemente traten a las mujeres como trapos, por poner a la temática yaoi o slash, pero calma, no soy así, solo que creo que ellas merecen algo mejor de lo que ya tienen.

No bashing para Jane, la considero una gran persona y les tengo un gran respeto a las mujeres que creó Stan, y hablando de eso... Mary Jane ¡Claro que Mary sigue :D! en algunos casos seguiré el canonn y en otros no.

Y bueno, con lo de Clint/Natasha, considero un crimen siquiera cambiar esa pareja por cualquier otra ò.ó ¡Ellos están destinados!

Pero si hablamos de Steve/Tony... pues... tendrás que leer para averiguarlo :p


End file.
